Fate and the innocent
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: Marty and Merrill have fate churning. with the declaration made, others well come and seek to destroy this innocent, that they have created.
1. Fate in the process

The one By ScB  
  
I don't any of these characters. I know some of them well be out of character a bit. But just go with it okay.  
  
*********************  
  
Prophecy  
  
An innocent be born, but drawn to danger before even thought of. Thee innocent behold the balance of thee race. Many will try to destroy this innocent. But yet well fail. Fate is in the process churning fatefully, till the day when all we come to peace.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Merrill sat on the couch her lab-top prompted up against her knees. Busily typing away like no tomorrow, she looked up and looked around and spotted the piano.  
  
She remembered that weekend like yesterday though it was a month ago. Since she fed of Marty she sort of had a bond with him. She shook her thoughts and started to type again but was interrupted.  
  
"Here Merrill,' said the voice, while a blood packet was tossed to her, she caught it and started to drink it, then looked up to see Marty.  
  
"Hey Marty thanks,' she said.  
  
'That all I get is thanks," he pouted a bit.  
  
"It's not going to happen Marty, never in a million years.  
  
"Hey don't read my mind that's an invasion of privacy!" he stated loudly.  
  
"Marty I have a bond with you I can tell what you thinking no matter what,' she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well miss mind reader, Murdoch wants to see us all,' walking away.  
  
She closed and saved her writing and followed Marty to the passage way.  
  
"Ah welcome young vampires,' said Dr. Murdoch their teacher.  
  
"Please get on with it," said Essie.  
  
"Very well the elders have invited us to the annual ball, for all vampires."  
  
"Oh my god really.what well I wear," Essie added for fun, at the end. Everybody laughed.  
  
"It is to be this weekend, now on to school work hand in last weeks essay you had to right of Salem witch burnings." he took all the copied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Essie I need help," said Merrill walking to Essie coffin  
  
"You need a dress for the ball, have one that would suit you somewhere,' digging through a box and closet, "nope.nah.defiantly no, oh that be good for me. ah ha," she pulled a midnight blue gown out, " why I made it never knew colour never suited me but it well you.  
  
"Alright," she was a little nervous since well Essie made it. But she tried it on to see it was no like her other cloths. It was a made of midnight coloured silk. It had no sleeves, but it was halter style, the waist was high in empire waist. The length went straight to the floor, and had great movement, and had little sparkle that brought out her eyes.  
  
She stepped out for Essie to see. "Merrill your drop dead sexy," she just blushed and looked in the mirror and saw it was true, and saw the back of the dress was really nice. And her bust looked bigger, and showed it off a little, but not a lot.  
  
"Thank Essie that dress is amazing," she hugged her and went to go changed back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was the night of the ball; Merrill was in her dorm, at her vanity, dressing her, her front crimps, still down but, the rest of her hair pulled back elegantly. She put on her make-up, which was dark blue eye shadow, black eye liner, and cherry red lipstick.  
  
She picked up her white lace shawl and slipped on her shoes. Then put on her cape. She laid her hood carefully over her hair and went out.  
  
"I never seen so many vampires at one time,' said Merrill to Essie who just walked in the great hall.  
  
"I have to been to parties bigger then this Merrill," said Essie.  
  
"Well of course you were royalty," she said back.  
  
"So come take the cape off, maybe you'll turn your heads,' said Essie.  
  
"Essie!" but she did anyway. Not noticing Karl and Marty at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Marty nudges Karl, "look," he said pointing to Merrill who was coming down the stairs.  
  
'That can't be Merrill.'  
  
"Believe it man, man she is beautiful," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"You like her don't you."  
  
"Nah love her she's my one---."  
  
"but she hooked on drew,' Karl said.  
  
'Maybe she wrong, she reminds me a girl I used to know, then she died one day in the forest, her name is Cecily."  
  
"Why don't you ask her to dance," but he noticed Marty was already asking her.  
  
"I'd love to Marty," said Merrill as he just asked her.  
  
"You look really nice tonight Merrill, I mean it," he complimented her.  
  
"Thanks Marty you do to, you look good in a tux."  
  
'Well Murdoch made us guys wear them or not go and I was not going to miss this," she laughed at his comment.  
  
"I would think so to,' the music stopped she whispered, 'the elders.  
  
He only nodded; well she suddenly winces and touches her temple.  
  
"Mama-Mama"  
  
"Cecily where are you!"  
  
"Ma-"and a piecing shriek-"Mama the voice was faded"  
  
The vision ended  
  
Merrill let out a shriek and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh god Merrill," said Marty, and fell to the floor beside her picking her up, "Murdoch over here," he shouted to the only mortal in the room.  
  
---Cellar----  
  
"A flashback from her mortal life, when she was bitten she must of put of a fight since she hit her head and forgot everything of her past, now she regaining them though visions or flashbacks, I think she must of remembered the day she was bitten by Patsy .  
  
"Dr. Murdoch she's awakening," called out Marty who never left her side yet. "Merrill," Murdoch said.  
  
"huh oh---I remember, my name was Cecily I forgot something in the Forrest near the pond I sat at all the time, I went back to get it---I was attacked from behind, I tried to get away I hit my head on a tree then I felt teeth piercing my neck."  
  
"Your memory from your mortal life is coming back, you well have more, but not so extreme to make you faint or anything else." She only nodded she looked at Marty who some sort a look in his eyes, like a little boy who just found something lost to him.  
  
"How you doing----"said Marty waling in to her open dorm.  
  
'Just call me Merrill Marty Cecily is gone, and I'm fine.  
  
"She's always here," he whispered, then spook up, "that's good class is starting, Murdoch says if you want, you don't have to come.'  
  
"Thanks but I well," getting out of her coffin, she had another flashback she gripped the coffin, a bit.  
  
Flashback----  
  
"Ma look"---she spun around in an evening dress, made for a Christmas ball.  
  
"You look lovely, when is Martin going to be here."  
  
"Marty few minutes ma, and it not Martin he hates that."  
  
Flashback----end  
  
"Merrill---Merrill," called out Marty.  
  
"Sorry flashback, I was going to a winter ball, with a boy named Marty, guess he was my boyfriend or something,' she smiled. "you have no clue of what I was to you right now,' he thought to him self.  
  
"For this week project I well have all of you writing a poem or song, of something special to you,' said Dr. Murdoch.  
  
The week flew by fast. Merrill getting more and more of her past and with piecing it together she found a thing to write about.  
  
"Merrill how's the project doing," said sitting room. I don't know what they call the place where lost weekend took events.  
  
"Alright, she said meekly, she knew he was the same Marty form her flashes, they looked the same, while back then he was more gentleman like. From that she was getting shyer around him.  
  
"Can I see,' he asked.  
  
"No!" she said very fast, "I mean just want it to be a surprise for everybody, its due tomorrow night anyway, Marty."  
  
"Alright then I guess I'll leave in peace," he said as he left to go to the cellars.  
  
**********  
  
Alright class, we only have Merrill and Marty, left," said Murdoch, "Merrill."  
  
"first off I would like to say I wrote this song from someone in my past that I loved and I think I found him again no after all this time and I want him to now that..."  
  
#######################  
  
I see you every day but you just  
  
Walk on by its like fireworks explode  
  
Inside just some simple words  
  
That I want to say when I get close  
  
I hesitate time and time I search to  
  
Find my open in cliché  
  
If you could only read my mind  
  
You'd see that I am struggling line by  
  
Line I wrote it down a million  
  
Times but I just can't seem to get it right  
  
Why does my confidence play?  
  
Tricks on me it shuts me out so  
  
I can't speak out of necessity I have  
  
To prove my everything is  
  
To be with u why does it have to be?  
  
That words get in the way  
  
If you could only read my mind  
  
You'd see that I am struggling line by  
  
Line I wrote it down a million  
  
Times but I just can't seem to get it right  
  
If u only new that I owe it all  
  
For you  
  
If you could only read my mind  
  
You'd see that I am struggling line by  
  
Line I wrote it down a million  
  
Times but I just can't seem to get it right  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I love Marty thank you for always being there," she went and sat down well other stunned."  
  
"Marty, it your turn now,' said Murdoch.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
  
There's nothing' there to hide  
  
Take me as I am - take my life  
  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The others left, which left only Merrill and Marty in the room.  
  
"I love you Merrill I always did when you mentioned Cecily I knew you were her the Cecily I lost you always reminded me of her. You are my mortal and vampire love."  
  
"Oh Marty when I was getting my memory back I remember you, so much, I only thought of drew cause I couldn't remember my past it seems so foolish now," with that she kissed and sat there till they fell asleep together in each others arms.  
  
"they are so cute together," comment Essie who looked at the two lovers, still asleep.  
  
"Ya but the sun g to rise soon swell, hey Marty-Merrill get up now, you can sleep down stairs,' shouted Karl.  
  
Marty groaned and opened his eyes, followed by Merrill.  
  
"Well love birds get up," said Essie walking toward the entrance. Well the sleepy couple followed, and Karl, "you can sleep in your own coffins."  
  
$$$$@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Few weeks past, the vampires all got used to the new couple. The couple always kissing when you walk into either one of their dorms, or talking into late of the night.  
  
"Merrill what do you think of the declaration," asked Marty.  
  
"What do you mean by it," she replied.  
  
"I love you Merrill you know I do, we are each others ones, and I don't ever want to lose you ever, or again," he looked into his eyes.  
  
"You want to make the declaration I guess the only thing to do is well set a date," she smiled at him.  
  
"You mean you well,' he asked anxiously.  
  
"Marty I love you, I don't want to lose ever,' with that she kissed him.  
  
'Won't you two shut up, it's the middle of the damn night for gods sake," shouted Essie.  
  
"I think we better get going to bed," said Merrill.  
  
"I think your right," he said getting up she was almost to her dorm room already. "Merrill wait! Here," handing over a ring with a ruby heart gem in the middle.  
  
"I had this ring for years, I was planning on asking you to marry the day after you got bit, and I kept it with me always since then hoping I may find you."  
  
A tear rolled down her face, she brought her hand to the wetness, and "I'm crying I never cried since.a very long time,' with that she kissed him. And went to her room with her new ring shining on her white hand.  
  
It was the nightfall when all the vampires were gathered at the library table quietly working. Marty was beside Merrill playing with her ring, she looked at him just smiled once Murdoch left for a few minutes Essie spoke up.  
  
"So," though already knew of the ring.  
  
She just showed her hand.  
  
"So when is the date," her friend asked.  
  
"We don't know yet, we still have to talk to Murdoch," she said as he walked back in.  
  
"Just make sure he is your one, you know what happed between my and Karl," Essie looked over at him.  
  
"I loved marty and a mortal and a vampire, he is my one, I only thought drew cause I didn't know my past," she whispered, 'oh and I need help for my dress.'  
  
Essie only nodded for Murdoch was coming their way, but handed over some sheets with dresses on them.while Merrill looked over them and found her perfect dress.  
  
#############################  
  
"So Marty Merrill what can I do for you tonight," asked Murdoch.  
  
"You know I've been gaining more past and stuff- well even as a mortal I knew Marty. But he was planning to propose to me the next day.but I got bitten, and now we found each other again."  
  
"What she means that we want to make the declaration,' finished off Marty.  
  
"Mortal and Vampire, you say, strange but very rare, I guess all you two have to do is set a date," he said. "You mean you not going to lecture of how young we are, well actually we are older then you," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you have a date yet?'  
  
"Well, I always planned on wanting to get married or something on Valentines day, and it not far off just a month or less,' said Marty, looking at Merrill.  
  
"I think I can get my dress by then," she smiled for approval.  
  
"I guess it's settled then, I well tell the elders, congratulations as well.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So," said Essie seeing Merrill back down in the cellar.  
  
"Its is official it is Valentines day," she said with a smile.  
  
"Right then lets goes get you measured for you dress then."  
  
Two weeks have gone by fast, Merrill was getting even more nervous, and she still had to write Patsy and asked her if she can come.  
  
"Merrill comes in her so I can fix some spots," called out her Essie.  
  
"Alright," she went and stepped in to the dress and came out from behind the changing screen.  
  
Her dress was the same dark blue silk, it was spaghetti strapped, that were barely visible except for the color that stood out on her milky skin. The waist was in empire style and fell straight to the floor.  
  
"Alright I need the fix the boob area," she pinned there, and took note to short the straps a inch. When she was done and tied a piece of decorative ribbon under the bust of the dress.  
  
"Now do you want a veil?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright, flowers."  
  
"red roses," the bride said.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"Well I think we are finished," she said she knew what came next.  
  
"But we never got to the honeymoon," her friend fake pouted, and watched her friend squirm a bit. "Don't tell me you're scared."  
  
"I do have a right you know," she said indignantly, "now excuse me I have to go write Patsy."  
  
"Why you writing her she made what you are."  
  
"Cause she stayed by me when I turned, and taught me everything I needed to know at the time, and she made up for a mother, when I was to go to my grave and she took me there, even though I did not remember anything from before," with that she changed and went to her dorm.  
  
Dear Patsy.  
  
I have great news. I have regained my memory well still getting pieces every now and then but I am able to see me life before the fateful night, in the forest. And my name was Cecily; I had a mum dad and brother. But mostly I need you to come here for Valentines Day. For the day is going to be very special to me. Since I am going to make the declaration, I have found my one. Through gaining my past I found my one, I knew him as a mortal and as a vampress. His name Marty he was my mortal lover and now life lover of mine. Essie is almost finished my dress and I just really want you to be there for that day is very special to me. I hope you can make it.  
  
Love Merrill.  
  
"What you doing love?"  
  
"Hello Marty nothing just writing a letter to Patsy," she kissed him on the cheek. And got up and walked over to Bella her rat, taking her out and petting her.  
  
"What is with you and that rat," asked marty.  
  
"She is not just a rat; her name is Bella Patsy gave her to me for my birthday one time," she said. , I have no clue how she got it for I never seen a lot of the episodes just the last few. she put pet back in the cage, but kissing her before. "And I think she's cute."  
  
"Do you think I'm cute," pouted Marty.  
  
"I think adorably cute, and sexy," and gave a sly smile, and kissed him.  
  
"I like that answer kissing her back hungrily.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"My daughter is getting married," she a voice coming into the cellar.  
  
"Patsy you made it," ran Merrill to hug the older vampire.  
  
"Let me look at you, oh you look positively radiant- I had my eye on drew, but Marty is a good choice. Ah is that Bella," going over the cage, "still alive that's good to see."  
  
"Yes she is still alive," laughing, "have you ever found your one?"  
  
"Yes but he was killed shortly after the declaration was made, and I gone of stricken with shock then I bit a young girl, who I raised and now is making her own declaration."  
  
"Is that why you stayed with me because the love you lost."  
  
"Yes and no but that a long story and your man is waiting for ya, but I have something for ya,' taking out a package, "I wore this on mine declaration now I'm giving it to you. So you have something new-old- borrowed-blue," Merrill opened to see a necklace, and bracelet with a moon and stars hanging of it.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said as she carefully put them on. "Thank you for everything.  
  
'No problem and left the bride room."  
  
"That day Merrill walked down the small isle to Marty.  
  
"I do," said Merrill.  
  
"I do," said Marty.  
  
"Then by permission of the elders," he laid down gold chains, and pulled out the sword, "I bond thee for eternity," the chains molded together and he slid them off, "you may now kiss your bride. They kissed till patsy spoke up  
  
"You know if you keep it up you'll never get to see your declaration present," they broke apart.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Their fate was bonded that day unknowingly of what is going to become the future for them is going to be eventful, of danger and love for just an innocent.  
  
***************************  
  
Done for this chapter.hoped you liked it. I only saw a fair amount of end episode. So I don't know what patsy is like, and who she got Bella and stuff. But hoped you liked it, chapter 2 should be up soon.  
  
ScB 


	2. The innocent

The Innocent  
  
There present was a 7 day stay at a hotel for vampires, for there honeymoon. Essie gave her some black lace lingerie, for the hell of it, and for a joke. But she knew it would become useful at some point.  
  
Merrill and Marty were happy and did a whole bunch of crazy stuff, they found a theme park, and went on a roller coaster and actually found other vampires there as well, since it was open all night.  
  
"Seven days gone already, I wish we could stay here forever,' said Merrill who was lying in Marty's arms.  
  
"You want to go back just like I do, to see everyone."  
  
"Fine a little but it's so nice here," she pouted a bit, with that he kissed her.  
  
#######################  
  
"You were right I did miss being here," Merrill said walking into the cellar.  
  
"I always am love," he kissed her eye.  
  
"Awww the love birds are back," said Essie.  
  
"Good to see you too," Merrill hugged her.  
  
"You look different, somehow," Merrill just slyly smiled and went red. "So?"  
  
"I guess it did come in handy, I have to admit it," she turned even redder.  
  
"And before you asked your rat is just fine, if you don't believe me read her mind.' Not telling her that's Bella was half pink.  
  
"Merrill, Marty good to have you back," said Murdoch walking in, to greet them.  
  
"Good to be back," they said in union.  
  
"You sure about that," Merrill just slapped her arm. And walked off to got see Bella.  
  
"Essie what in the hell did you do to her," she stormed from where she was.  
  
"Ah, I kind a had a little more pink dies left when I was streaked Karl's hair pink, and well Bella looked like she need some."  
  
"You streaked Karl's hair Pink???"  
  
"Ya you should see it." as Karl walked by..  
  
"Don't even say a word, she said it wasn't permanent, shows you can't trust Essie," he said leaving.  
  
"I swear it said only last 3 washes on the bottle," the girl friend yelled back, "now that we are along give me the details, please."  
  
"Never in a million years, Essie though how did you know I like black lace," Merrill said.  
  
"Just a haunch, Merr," her friend said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A month later, Merrill was putting fresh laundered cloths in the wardrobe..when marty came behind her, his arm snaked around her slim waist, and starts kissing his neck. "You know this dorm sharing thing is pretty cool."  
  
"It has perks,' she kissed him, on the mouth; it was a few minutes later.  
  
"Is it just me or someone is watching during this make-out session," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Lord Vakal," with that marty turned around and mumbled the same.  
  
"Come to the table, with have something to discuss..you all know of the fury, well another eclipse is coming within 20 years, and our race well fight again. But we well have balance for the first time, and the balance is the innocent. The fury well tries to kill it or turn it to there side, so we have to protect it.  
  
"My lord why are you telling us this,' said Merrill.  
  
"Cause young ones, here may it only be safe, place for it, and you Merrill Young are in graver danger at the moment."  
  
"Me in danger, what is this innocent anyway,' she asked  
  
"A child born a vampire, and you young one is carrying that child at the moment. Both you and Marty are in danger."  
  
"That's impossible vampire can't get pregnant.'  
  
"That is where you are wrong young one, it not impossible just very rare."  
  
"How do you really know well that she is?"  
  
"There is only five, in the room, yet I sense six."  
  
"What about Murdoch he's half vamp," said Karl. The elder ignored him.  
  
"I need to go think this entire thing over,' with that she walked out to go outside, and was followed "Marty. "I'll go talk to her.'  
  
"Merrill please waits!"  
  
"Marty I can't do this.it can't be why me of all damn vampires,"  
  
"But it is you Merrill love, so what you going to have a baby, it just another member to the eternal marriage," he said caressing her face.  
  
"Marty, I have a body of seventeen years old, I small as it is, I don't know if a can handle a baby," she said almost shouting.  
  
"Merrill you can do this, we can do this, I'm not going to leave ever through this, well if the fury decides to kidnap me that a different story," he tried to make a joke.  
  
"That's not funny Marty," she gave him a glare.  
  
"Fine just trying to lighten the mood," pouting a bit.  
  
"I know sweetie, let's go tell them even through this was not fair."  
  
They walked back indoors. And told the elder they accept the challenge. With hat Lord Vakal left, and they left to their dorm.  
  
"You know I a pregnant vampire.she may get like Essie a bit,' said Karl for fun.  
  
"Did you just call me a bitch?"  
  
"Ah no, I have to go," he ran for his coffin.  
  
"You make one more comment, and I well personally put you in eternal sleep," she yelled back, and went hers.  
  
"Don't doubt yourself Merrill, we can do this and we well," said marty who looked at Merrill who was in his arms.  
  
"Ever wonder if Essie one was Karl who it would turn out, between them, I thought they would back a good couple," she said, "I'll just getting used tot eh fact that I actually have a life growing inside of me yet it's a vampire, it well go up like us."  
  
"I know love, I think that to," he said as she snuggled closer to him, and both fell asleep.  
  
"Do you think we should wake them up" said Essie looking at the sleeping pair.  
  
"Nah let them sleep probably still sinking in," said Karl, walking out, with Essie.  
  
"Where Marty and Merrill," asked Dr. Murdoch.  
  
"Sleeping like babies, didn't want to wake them at this time since it is the weekend,' said Essie.  
  
"Very well, we will fill them in later, Dillon, is half vampire, the elders or not sure if she well turning fully or stay like that, if they really need to they well changed her fully themselves, and for Merrill and Marty's sake the experiment well continue, even with Dillon.  
  
"Karl you get to see your daughter soon, since you did make her," said Drew in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Shut up man," he said back. As Merrill and Marty walked in still half asleep.  
  
"What's going on I heard talking,' said Merrill.  
  
"Karl going to be reunited with his daughter,' said Drew again.  
  
"You have a daughter?" said Marty.  
  
"No, just Dillon half vampire," he said getting mad.  
  
"Ah so you do," said Marty, "you made her, you her daddy,' the tabled laughed except Murdoch.  
  
"So you want me to do unhypnotic on her, so she'll remember us well mostly drew," said Essie.  
  
"That is what I was planning to do."  
  
"So you are the mystery man," said Dillon, to draw when she saw him, after she got the memory of that night back.  
  
"yes I suppose I am, I'll introduce you to everyone.that's is Essie, Karl the one her made you, so you can start calling him daddy if you like, that's Marty the crazy one, and if wife Merrill, who is pregnant, and welcome to the cellar, where we live, and the experiment."  
  
"Let me guess trying to live among humans, and not biting people, and aren't you young to be married."  
  
"If you call around 150, years old, young sure then," she joked and smiled, "we hardly age."  
  
'Oh, I can tell you look 17,"  
  
"That's because that's when I was made I was 17."  
  
"Oh I get it now," said Dillon.  
  
"So I might stay like this forever in this body, if I fully turn."  
  
"Yep" and Merrill smiled, "and the daddy thing, there just teasing, but Karl did make you, so."  
  
"so he's like a vampire parent, I thought I got rid of parents,' she groaned.  
  
"It's just a joke, you just have to ignore him," Merrill said to her.  
  
"And what's with the pink hair?"  
  
"Long story, Bella is also oink from Essie, Bella my rat," she explained. "And it rare to have a child lets just say I'm special, and because of it I'm also in danger from the fury."  
  
"Evil vampires."Dillon said with thinking.  
  
"Yes were on the good side, the fury or evil, they do terrible things, I've been though it, just for information, one time."  
  
"You mean you were kidnapped, by the fury," the others looked at her.  
  
"Is that why you never really told us about you past Merrill," said Essie.  
  
"Yes and no, it not something really like to think of I never even meant to tell her," she stormed out of the room, which marty followed her.found her crying once again.  
  
"Merrill please, it may help to tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone," he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"It was before I ran away, I was alone one night they captured me, trying to get information about the elders, they didn't believe me when I said I didn't know anything, and just some child a trailer trash vampire. They do thing, trying me to get stuff from me or fight back, but all I had was my mind reading, they seemed convinced I had other powers, something rare and powerful. I was so scared, then they tried to get to go on there side, I wouldn't they lay a hand on me, just give me little blood and stuff, I still remember it like yesterday lying in the cell. I was scared, I was still getting used to be a vampire, I wasn't always being meek Merrill like you think, you know that, with I was with you I totally different, I lost that side cause the damn fury, I was scared I still am, know with in danger again, I can't stand it, just brings back the memories, I don't want to go through any of it again, or you or this child." She still is sobbing at the end of it.  
  
"How did you get out," marty asked and he rubbed her back.  
  
"The elders rescued me, when they found out they were holding me captive, then I stayed with them for while, well till I came, her, they I knew I was the one, the carrier of the innocent, they needed to protect me." She fell asleep, so he laid her in their coffin, and went to Murdoch.for he knew he heard.  
  
"Yes I knew marty the Elders did tell me about Merrill and the fury,' he said as he saw marty walk into his office.  
  
"You knew of everything, because I'm still shocked of what I just heard."  
  
"I was to, Marty but it was in the past now we have to think of the future, both of you are in more danger, then you think, we don't want to frighten Merrill more then she already is."  
  
"She never fully recovered from it, I remember she had a totally different side to her, when I knew back even as mortal, she lost that side when she kidnapped,' her husband said sadly.  
  
"You never really now she may gain it back someday, never give up hope, the sun is going to rise soon, so you better be going down to the cellar," Dr. Murdoch said looking at the window. And looked back to see marty gone.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ah blood, I'm starving, hey it bigger, then usual," said happy Merrill.  
  
"Why does she get a bigger one," said Karl.  
  
"I'm feeding for two, remember, the baby need to eat as well."  
  
"Right I forgot," and, whispered to Essie, "is it just me or she extra happy."  
  
"Ah mood swings are starting at least it a good one."  
  
"Hey, can't I be happy,' she shot back, in a perky voice.  
  
"yes, just not like that perky happy it very strange,' she told the truth. She just glared and went to the blood.  
  
###############  
  
"God!!" Merrill voice rang through the cellar and then, "damn it, was added shortly. Everyone looked towards the closed curtain and marty walked out."No cloths that fit.'  
  
"I'll go help," said Essie getting up and walking through the curtain to find her in pink sleepers and a bra.  
  
"K Merrill calm down, here," throwing a shirt at her, which was a light blue, "wear, that shirt and keep you on your pants," and left the room, "problem is solved."  
  
Merrill soon followed, in an oversized blue shirt and pink pig sleepers. Dillon came in and gave Merrill a big bag.  
  
"They are too big for me, so I thought you could use them since I heard you yelling."  
  
"Thanks, she brought the bag to her room and sat back down again," she smiled and caressed her large bump. Murdoch walked in.  
  
"Dillon, the elders think that, for when you were made, it been I long time for to change, even a little, so you have a choice, keeps going like this see if there is any change or does it manually."  
  
"You mean kill me to fully change, I have to think over it," she said with hesitation. And Murdoch nodded, and started the lesson for today. It was the end when he spoke to Merrill and Marty in private.  
  
"They searching for Merrill they know it you, they why they held you captive before."  
  
"You know of that!?"  
  
"Yes the elder told me and sent you here to protect you; you must stay inside at all time or at least be with someone or everyone.'  
  
"Alright,' she was praying silently, for she well never have to face them again.  
  
And Murdoch dismissed them.when they got back down stairs, she felt something like a cricket go over her stomach, but it was a little more painful, not much just enough to feel it and it happened again. she gently placed marty hand over the spot and the baby kicked one again.  
  
"Reginald they have found where Merrill is hidden, and the experiment they think it's the best spot to hide her, and the innocent. Merrill is in trouble."  
  
"My lord it can't be."  
  
"It well only take a little bit, for them to try, is on watch," with that he left.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was late afternoon, when Merrill awoke, to go to the washroom to get a drink of water, she looked at herself in the mirror, her stomach was quite large, but being 5 months pregnant is natural. She crept back to her dorm, and sat in a chair, since it was more comfortable then the coffin, she fell asleep, soon afterwards.  
  
She awoke back in her coffin, before the other, she noticed that marty was not there, she go up and started to search for him, she looked everywhere, and even with her bond, she found a note beside her coffin.  
  
Dear child you got away once, but this is the end, we wanted that child or your husband is gone...  
  
She ran to the passage way, she knew it was night fall.. She showed him the note."I couldn't find him when woke up, a search, even with my bond I could not find him. Them I saw the not, the fury they got him."  
  
"Merrill calm down I well inform the elders of this, just stay calm, we can find him, just to things you need, faith and hope, keep faith and hope with you all the time, I'm not saying it well make it easier but, it helps a little, Merrill."  
  
"What do mean gone like, kidnapped, gone or disappear gone," said Dillon, who was fully a vampire now, and had the scar to show it.  
  
"Kidnapped, by the fury last night/day they didn't even go for Merrill, they want to choose between her child and Marty."  
  
"That's just plain, stupid-mean-those assholes,' stammered Dillon.  
  
"But who would they get here, I mine in the middle of the day, oh I put Merrill back in her coffin when I saw sleeping in the chair, when I changed my shirt, for my other one was bugging me to mention it I don't remember Marty being there," said Karl.  
  
"Some Vampire's can teleport place to place," he saw Merrill in the door way she just went to her room..grabbed a pen and started to right fiercely on the paper but slowed down when more tears came.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
When I woke up this morning  
  
And wiped the sleep from my eyes  
  
I found a new day dawning  
  
And suddenly I realize  
  
You're gone  
  
Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say  
  
You don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Tell me that you didn't say goodbye  
  
I'm in a state of confusion  
  
I hope things aren't what they seem  
  
If this is really happening  
  
Just let me go back to dream  
  
Your home  
  
Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say  
  
You don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Tell me that you didn't say goodbye  
  
Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say  
  
You don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Ohhh, Tell me that you didn't say goodbye  
  
Don't tell me  
  
You didn't say  
  
Goodbye.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Where ever you are marty please come home soon, I need you here a can't do this alone, please find your way back to me somehow, send me a sign of where you are," she heard the old clock chime, at one, she just ignored her hunger for blood.  
  
"I really don't like how she is dealing with this all," said Essie looking at her friend then to Dillon.  
  
"I know but how would you deal with someone you love was kidnapped by the fury."  
  
"Guess your right but, I just hate to see her like that's all, not talking, moping, not feeding," said Essie, " have you figured out any of you power/s yet?"  
  
"Watch," taking a candle and blowing on the wick, to see it lighting up.  
  
"Ah fire."  
  
"You have one of the elementals,' coming down, to see it happen, "any change in Merrill.  
  
"no the same, she restless, though she not telling us,' said Essie.  
  
"She well in time I think she needs to figure it out herself first," Murdoch said.  
  
"Where is he' Merrill thought' I feel him calling out to me, but I can't reach back, why does this have to be so real it's not fair. Why can't I just wake up from this all to find him lying next to me." She waved her hand at table full papers, full of writing..they scattered all across the floor. She waved her hand again and they scatter even more. With that she sneaked up to the library.  
  
After looking in the hidden section of the library, she found the book of vampire powers; she lowered herself into a chair carefully. She flipped, to the page, to read.  
  
Elementals power is common among vampires, but yet it is rare to have all four, so usually they only have one type. The four are fire, water, earth, and air. They can appear, from days after be made, or may take century's to show. Only powerful vampires or innocent prophecy carriers, have these power, incase of the prophecy, the power is shared with the innocent, but well be stronger then it parents.  
  
'Let's see if I can do this stuff,' she said to herself. She closed her eyes and thought of water, she opened them to see blue flame, she touched it but yet it was water, she thought again of fire, she felt from her hand. It was unknown to her, that a day student was watching her, from the door way. but she stopped when she felt the same cold fear she experienced, long ago.  
  
'My dear, give us the child or you dear Marty well be gone, and let this be a warning to you,' she felt pain spread though her body and she fell out of the chair, unconscious. The boy saw that she was pregnant as well, and ran to Murdoch's office..  
  
"Dr. Murdoch, there's a strange girl in the library, and she pregnant.she fainted it think,' Dr. Murdoch looked up to see Malcolm, and rushed out of the room.  
  
"go back to your room, she'll be alright, she's my niece,' he lied and waited till he left and rushed down to the cellar, and to the others.'  
  
"Oh my god, what happened,' exclaimed Essie who saw her first in Murdoch's arms, still unconscious, while Dillon got a crest blanket, and covered her, when the dr. Murdoch, laid her in her coffin.  
  
"I'm not sure at the moment, but now the day students think I have a niece, since one of them found her.'  
  
"You said she was your niece, why not you daughter or something,' said Karl.  
  
"Karl!" Essie said.  
  
"Sorry, do you think she'll be alright."  
  
"I hope so, I don't know what happened to her, but I think it was from the fury.'  
  
"Maybe some type of warning to her,' said Drew coming out to see what happened.  
  
"I think it was. Essie go to the library get the book Merrill was looking at, be quick,' he watched her live in super speed and come back. And give him the book, and opened the book to page it was opened to. 'Think she gained some of her elementals,' looking at the page.  
  
Merrill woke up, and told them what happened, later that night, and showed her powers. She went to Murdoch, before daybreak.  
  
"I think I know where Marty is, we have these connections, we can't hold them that long, but I got some hints. He said he was by a rose garden, in a mansion, and see, that's all I got."  
  
"The thing I don't get is seeing," he said.  
  
"Me either, I tell you if I get anymore,' she walked to the cellar opening, and went down.  
  
"Merrill, think like Marty he is your husband, think see, maybe he meant sea as water, sea," said Essie.  
  
"Oh my god your right," she exclaimed.  
  
"So have you thought of any baby names yet?"  
  
"For a boy-Hayden, Christian, for a girl-Fate, Cecily, and Anastasia," we picked them out when we first found out.  
  
"Anastasia where have I heard that before, wasn't she a relative the was assonated, but never found." Merrill laughed.  
  
"Yes she was a relative of yours.'  
  
"Your right, she was.'  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Murdoch, Merrill," said lord Vakal. It was a months and a half later, Merrill was going into her 8th month, when they got the news. "We found him; he's with the other, recuperating, we had some trouble getting him, out but we managed...' he saw Merrill starting to cry, a bit surprised since she was a vampire...  
  
"What's wrong with him, is he okay," she burst out.  
  
"He's fine, just recovering from minor withdrawal Merrill."  
  
"Withdrawal, fine!"  
  
"Calm down child doesn't over excited you're self in your state, he is fine, he'll be back in a day or two...' she mumbled sorry, and sat down, in a chair. By the end of the talk everyone knew that Marty has been found and safe at last, so they could all sleep peacefully that day.  
  
It was two days later when Marty came back to the cellar, looking exactly the same, but the first thing he saw was Merrill, and his child..  
  
"I know I'm huge, and mister if you ever leave me again, for three months, I well personally.' she stopped to say something and was about to speak again, but he kissed.  
  
"Do what and I well never leave you, if I can help it," he kissed her again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a cold day/night, and the first snowfall, of the year, early as well for it was Halloween night, when the child was born. Married in January, have a child on October, a long waited 9 months that was filled of joy and sorrow. But that day Merrill, screams and threats, filled the cellar... the day schools had a day off, so they were in the town.  
  
But it wasn't tell late that night when the innocent took it first breath, and its first look, in it exhausted mothers arms, the father, behind them, and the others there as well. Even Drew smiled at the blue-eyed child, and asked, "So boy or girl since no one told us yet,"  
  
"All I can say," Said Marty "is that she has her mother's eyes."  
  
"It's a girl," said Essie, "now name, please," Merrill laughed, weakly.  
  
"Her name is Fate Cecily Anastasia Strickland,' said the new young mother, who cooed down to her young daughter, that she held in her hands.  
  
"Alright the mother needs her rest, everyone except the father out,' said the vampire nurse. And they left the room.so the new little family can begin the family.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
There is chapter 2, for yeah all, I forgot last time.I don't own the songs, the first one  
  
Read my mind= wave Everything I do=Bryan Adams Tell me I was dreaming=Travis Tritt.  
  
Hoped you all liked it, chapter three, may take awhile, still have to write it up I started it already through....byes.  
  
Scb 


End file.
